


Sleep

by Soofdope



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soofdope/pseuds/Soofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened during the night between episodes 28 and 29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

“Worst crush ever,” Laura moaned, dropping her head onto Carmilla’s bed. It wasn’t until after a good ten seconds of internal cursing that she realized that those words had actually, for real, left her mouth – while the object of her desires, an ancient vampire with all sorts of supernatural powers, most likely including superhuman hearing, was standing a mere six feet away, the only barrier between them the bathroom door. At least, she thought miserably, that still obstructed the pathetic blush on her face from Carmilla’s view.

That was – because of course – until the vampire opened the bathroom door to see Laura still lying face-down on her mattress, feet dangling over the edge and her head nowhere near the pillow.

“You okay there, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, and Laura didn’t have to open her eyes to know that the vampire was grinning.

Laura’s embarrassing idea of a quick recovery was to almost sprint to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door, facepalming at her own stupidity. If she were ever forced to look Carmilla in the eye again, it would be too soon.

By the time she managed to collect herself, prepare for bed, and emerge from their tiny bathroom, Carmilla was already on the floor, still fully clothed and not even having bothered to take off her shoes. Did she even own pyjamas?

Laura gingerly made her way to the bed and sat down on its edge, hands in her lap.

“Are you sure you’re okay down there?” She glanced down at the book Carmilla had just laid her head on.

“I’m fine, Creampuff,” came the reply, although the vampire was still shifting to get comfortable.

“Can’t I at least give you the pillow?” Laura tried, finally lying down on Carmilla’s bed and welcoming the warmth of the blanket.

“There’s no fun in me using your pillow if you give it to me willingly,” the vampire joked in her usual sarcastic tone. As if to signal that their conversation was over, she closed her eyes.

It was a good ten seconds before she couldn’t handle the feeling of eyes boring into her anymore and she opened one eye to the doubtful, almost guilty face of her roommate.

“Really, Laura, I’m fine,” she tried to convince the extremely stubborn girl. “Just go to sleep.”

She shut her eyes again and heard Laura shift in the bed. The room was silent, barring two heartbeats and the sound of Perry’s breathing, for almost three minutes.

“You know,” Laura tried again, whispering this time, “you could sleep on the bed with me?”

Carmilla’s eyes snapped open.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Why not?” To Laura’s credit, she sounded almost insulted.

Carmilla sighed.

“What part of ‘I’m fine’ don’t you understand, Sunshine?” she growled, with enough bite that Laura would hopefully give it a rest. She continued, a little more softly, though there was still an edge to her voice, “Just… go to sleep, okay?”

That finally shut Laura up, and Carmilla allowed herself to relax again – in as far as that was possible on the cold, hard ground. She’d finally started to get used to the lack of soft fabrics around her and the absence of Laura’s scent coming from her pillow, when she felt warm fingers on her arm, which soon snaked their way up to her hand. If asked about it, Carmilla would attribute it entirely to a temporary lapse in judgment due to her tiredness, but for some reason she didn’t swat Laura’s hand away, and instead allowed the other girl to intertwine their fingers.

“Thank you,” she heard Laura whisper, though this was probably only thanks to her heightened sense of hearing.

“You’re welcome,” she said, not entirely certain if Laura’s gratitude had been toward Carmilla lending her the bed for the night, or for something else entirely.

“You know,” Laura drawled, “I’m sure that if Elle met you like this, she’d have thought of you very differently.”

If Laura noticed Carmilla’s grip on her hand tightening, her heartbeat didn’t give anything away. If anything, it was beginning to slow.

Laura insisted that she couldn’t sleep, though, and so they talked for a few minutes. Or, more accurately, Laura spoke and Carmilla offered a few choice grunts to indicate that she was listening.

As she talked, about her childhood, her family, and the weirdness that was Silas U, Laura’s voice grew ever softer, until even Carmilla couldn’t make sense of her mumbling anymore. The sounds soon ceased altogether, and she waited for Laura’s heartbeat to settle before sitting up and gently bringing up their still-entwined hands to the bed. She placed Laura’s arm on the mattress and made sure to cover it with her blanket. Daring one last glance at Laura’s sleeping face in the pale moonlight, she lay back down with a sigh, and turned away so that her back faced her bed.

At least, she thought, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden floor, after tonight, Laura’s scent would be all over her bed for days.


End file.
